


shut me up with your lips

by dusk037



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusk037/pseuds/dusk037
Summary: "You won't feel it kick until the fourth month, idiot."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I never imagined I'd be writing, ever, until [these idiots](https://40.media.tumblr.com/27a533d7f659a7380b0b7da4533dc601/tumblr_n7wmjjyyVW1tch4xpo1_500.jpg) happened. Just a random mpreg blurb. I am sorry.

"Now? Seriously?" Tamamori grumbles, leaning up a little from his position on the floor to look at Miyata. "You won't feel it kick until the fourth month, idiot."

Miyata just happily keeps his head lightly pressed on Tamamori's stomach. "He or she can hear my voice and feel my heartbeat though," he simply argues back, the smile never leaving his face.

"Why do I love you?" he asks grudgingly, but without much bite. Tamamori just rolls his eyes even as a smile of his own begins to make its way out of his lips.

"I think this is answer enough," is Miyata's earnest reply. He lifts his head and turns to look straight into Tamamori's eyes, his hand reaching for the same spot where his head had been. Miyata moves up so their noses are almost touching, and he continues, "I'm so blessed to have you, Yuta, and I'm sure our child can feel just how strong that love is, too."

For a moment, Tamamori is left speechless. His eyes are wide, wet at the edges, as he simply stares and feels for himself just how true Miyata's words are.


End file.
